


Ink On The Page

by swampywitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampywitch/pseuds/swampywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria Trevelyan and Cullen exchange letters back and forth when her return to Skyhold is delayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink On The Page

There was a quiet tap at the window and Cullen looked up from his desk to see a fidgety bird with a parchment tied to it’s leg outside the glass. He walked to the window and opened it, the bird peeped up at him. He unrolled the parchment and smiled as he began to read:

_Dear Cullen,_

_You’d be surprised at how hard it was to find a proper place to sit and write all my letters. This makerforsaken place is nothing but dirt and snow. I’m sure either Josephine or Leliana have informed you by now that our return has been delayed unexpectedly. Cassandra says we should be back in two weeks time, but I’m not sure if I can retain my sanity that long. How are things back there? Have demons overrun the halls? Maker knows everyone can’t keep out of trouble without me. Hope you are well._

Culen chukled and sat back at his desk. He got out a small piece of parchment and scribbled out a response.

“Trevelyan, that pigeon came back with a letter,” Cassandra said with a curious look, holding out the note to her.

“Oh! Let me see,” Alexandria snatched the letter from her hand and shooed her away.

_Dear Alexandria,_

_I am well, are you? I know how you hate the Ferelden cold. I was disappointed to hear of the delay. Skyhold is holding up fairly well, considering how long you’ve been gone. Josephine, Leliana and I have had to work a bit harder to keep everyone in line. I’m afraid we just don’t put the fear of the Maker in our men the same way you do. I hope you are able to make it back alright, and in one piece. Ferelden winters are as cruel and unforgiving as you’d expect. Hope to hear back soon._

Cullen heard the taps at his window and the bird greeted him with coos. He scratched the thing on the head and took the note it had brought back.

_Cullen,_

_I am sorry if this letter is brief but my hands are going numb and the ink is freezing as I write. You were right about the winters here. I appreciate the concern for my well being, but I can’t promise I will return in one piece. I’m a bit surprised I haven’t lost anything important to frostbite yet. We just passed through Redcliffe yesterday. I suppose that means I’m closer to home. As for the soldiers, I’m afraid you don’t have the right “look” down. The one that says “Do as I say, or face the consequences!” You’ve seen it on me before, right? I should teach you how to do it when I return._

He twirled the quill in the inkpot for a while as he thought of how to respond.

_Alexandria,_

_Oh, is that how you do it? I’m not so sure I could pull it off in all honestly. It’s more likely I would get laughed at by my own men instead. And Redcliffe you say? You are closer than you may think. I will be glad when you return. We miss your charm and graces over here. Everything seems a bit duller when you’re not around. How fares your toes? None lost yet, I hope. Joking aside, stay safe._

A couple days passed with no response and he couldn’t help but worry about her. He thought that it was most likely the pigeon just got lost, but everyday that passed without a tap at his window just made him more anxious.

Finally able to sit down and write out a letter back, Alexandria reread the message he had  previously sent. She smiled again at his words and picked up the quill and moved it carefully across the page.

_Cullen,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t responded sooner. We ran into trouble outside of Redcliffe not long after I received your last letter. It seems everyone has it out for me these days. We seem to be about a week from home by now, which is still not as soon as I’d like. I swear with Andraste as my witness, I might just cry from relief once I can finally rest in my own bed again. I am very envious of you in that nice tower of yours right now. I also can’t imagine everyone agrees with your sentiment about me, but I am flattered anyways. I’m sure Sera is having a merry time with me not around. Am I correct?_

 

_*Tap, tap, tap*_

Cullen turned to see the familiar bird at the glass and let out a short sigh of relief. He quickly opened the note. He furrowed his brow, then softened his expression. _Flattered, hm?_ He scrawled out a reply, hoping he wasn't sounding too unprofessional as he wrote.

_Alexandria,_

_A week isn’t as long as it seems. You’ll be back before you know it. And I won’t say you’re wrong about Sera. Although I think she misses having someone to annoy. I wasn’t exaggerating what I said. It’s pretty obvious Skyhold doesn’t run as smoothly without you. Even those you think may not care, would prefer you were safe back home. You underestimate how important you are. To all of us. I hope you and your party are alright following that attack. What’s the saying? If you have enemies, you’re doing something right? We must be doing something great then._

Alexandria sat in her tent rereading the note. _Important to ‘all of us?’ What does he mean?_ She felt a blush creeping towards her cheeks. _Is he trying to say I’m important to him?_ She got out her parchment and quill and tried to come up with a decent reply.

_Cullen,_

_This will probably be my last letter, seeing as we’re only days away from Skyhold now. I for one am ready to be free of these damnable fur coats. They are itchy and unflattering. I don’t know how you Fereldens do it. As for your comments, I appreciate it... I don’t expect a huge celebration for my return, but It’s nice to know some of you care for me as more than just a leader or “saviour” or what have you. (On second thought, a party would be nice. I should discuss it with Vivienne!) See you soon._

Cullen read the note twice over. Then again. Josephine knocked and opened his study door. He quickly shoved the letter in a drawer and she raised a brow at him.

“The Inquisitor has returned,” she said to him plainly. She turned out the door and shut it behind her. Cullen stood and ran a hand through his hair.

Alexandria entered through the front hall of the castle. She stomped snow off her boots and stretched, sighing with relief.

“Oh look who it is!” Josephine said, sweeping her into a hug. “How was the trip, dear?”

“Bloody awful and bloody cold,” Alexandria pouted. “I’m just glad to be back. I’m going to need a rundown on things later. Meet me after dinner.”

Josephine nodded and left for her study.

“Oh and there you are!” Alexandria walked up to Cullen. Fumbling with how to greet him, she settled on giving him a pat on the arm. He smiled at the awkward, yet thoughtful gesture.

“Well, I am going to rest up a bit. It’s been a long journey. We should speak later,” She said, smiling warmly.

“I would like that,” he replied. He watched her turn and leave down the corridor towards her quarters. A hearty chuckle turned his gaze away from her and towards Varric.

 

“That woman is a blizzard, Templar boy. You should be prepared before you are caught within it.”

****  



End file.
